


To be near you, for a while

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: Prompt:  Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it





	To be near you, for a while

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr (thanks for prompting me number 2! ♥) from a list of [50 cliché prompts and tropes](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/post/186593305238/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts)
> 
> Title from the beautiful song “In this shirt” by The Irrepressibles
> 
> _In this shirt,_  
I can be you,  
To be near you,  
For a while. 

Usually, finding David’s dark blue hoody in Matteo’s hamper is a bad sign.

It’s a bad sign because, more often than not, it means that Matteo’s already worn it long enough for David’s smell to be completely out of it. Sometimes it means that Matteo’s spilled something on it. Either way he has to wash it and make sure it gets back to David in a timely matter, so David can wear it and then Matteo can create an opportunity to steal it again.

So, the hoody being in Matteo’s hamper usually means that everything’s gone full circle.

Not today though. Matteo is feeling pretty optimistic about it today. He distinctly remembers seeing David wear the hoody on Wednesday. He came over with take out, and they ate together and then watched TV. Matteo remembers burrowing into David’s side, and putting his head on David’s shoulder because his boyfriend had put on some show on Netflix that didn’t interest Matteo quite as much as taking a short nap on David did.

It’s Friday now and Matteo did not wear the hoody after David did - he would’ve remembered if he had.

He approaches the hamper slowly and gets out the garment, checking it first for any obvious signs that would suggest it’s _dirty_ dirty. A minor spill here or there hasn’t stopped Matteo yet, but if it’s something more severe like the ketchup incident from a couple of months ago, he’ll probably have to admit defeat right here and now.

The cursory check goes well though, so Matteo promptly shoves the hoody on over the shirt he’s wearing, and is immediately rewarded by the softness of the fabric on his skin as well as David’s scent all around him.

Matteo puts the hood on and grabs the hamper with the rest of his clothes. He makes his way to the laundry machine, picking up some stray items of clothing here and there. Even a task as boring as doing laundry gets instantly just that little bit better now that he’s wearing the hoody.

It’s nothing major. It’s not a miracle cure against all boring tasks or bad feelings in the world. It just, somehow, makes everything that little bit more bearable. It just makes Matteo feel a little bit better.

He doesn’t really know what makes this particular hoody special, what makes this one his favourite of David’s. It’s dark blue and has David’s university’s logo on it. David had been so happy when he got it, so proud. Maybe that’s why Matteo loves it so much, those particular memories. Maybe it’s because David wears it so often that Matteo gets to steal it more often than any other piece of David’s clothing. Maybe it’s just pure exposure therapy.

It is a great hoody though; the size is just oversized enough that it’s comfortable, but not so much that it looks ridiculous. It’s really soft as well. This makes it great not only for taking a nap on David’s shoulder, but also for taking a nap while wearing it. Sometimes Matteo dreams about taking a nap on David wearing the hoody, while Matteo is also wearing the hoody. It’s an impossible thing to accomplish, but Matteo can still dream.

There’s also something to be said about the way David smiles at him, when he catches Matteo wearing it.

“I was wondering where I left that,” David says, leaning in for a kiss hello.

“I’ve been right here,” Matteo says.

“I meant the hoody,” David rolls his eyes.

“It’s been right here as well.”

“Apparently,” David replies, pulling at the drawstrings and effectively pulling Matteo in for a deeper kiss.

“Good day at uni then?” Matteo asks.

David nods into the kiss. “Yup.”

“Good,” Matteo says, letting himself be pushed into his bedroom.

“This is better though,” David says.

“Good.”

\--

Matteo doesn’t always think it through, when he wears the hoody out in public.

“What are you studying?”

“Huh?” Matteo asks. He’s been trying to get out of this conversation almost as long as it’s been going on. He’s not been the best conversational partner and yet this guy is still here.

Matteo’s been waiting for David to finish class so they can go grab dinner and then go to Jonas’ but apparently some dude in one of David’s classes recognised him from Instagram, of all places. He figured he should come introduce himself to Matteo and entertain him until David’s class lets out.

He really shouldn’t have.

The guy points at Matteo’s chest and asks again: “What are you studying?”

“Oh,” Matteo looks down at the university hoody he put on after David left for class that afternoon.

“I don’t go here,” Matteo says.

“Ah,” the guy says. An _I get it_ sound accompanied by a face that conveys: actually, I don’t.

“Where do you go then?”

“Home, mostly,” Matteo says. “I’m doing a gap year,” he adds because he doesn’t want to be downright rude to one of David’s friends. Even if David never ever mentions said friends, and apparently doesn’t really talk about Matteo to them either, if they don’t even know that he doesn’t go to school here.

Matteo is just about to text David some excuse to meet him straight at Jonas’, when the classroom doors open and students start piling out. David’s talking to some people and doesn’t spot Matteo right away. Matteo contemplates sneaking off again, when his boyfriends’ eyes land on him.

“Matteo?” David asks, big smile as he quickly says goodbye to his friends and walks over to Matteo.

“Thought I’d pick you up for dinner,” Matteo says, feeling kind of dumb about it now.

“I see you met, Ricky,” David says, nodding at his friend in greeting.

“Matteo was just telling me about his gap year,” Ricky says.

“Were you?” David asks. He knows Matteo doesn’t really go around telling people he doesn’t know about his lack of plans for the future.

“Yeah, I was asking him about his hoody,” Ricky clarifies.

“It’s actually _my_ hoody,” David smirks at Matteo.

“Oh,” Ricky says in that same _huh?_ way. “I mean, I get it. It’s a pretty comfortable sweater. I have it in green.”

“We really got to get going,” David tells his friend, saving them from more of this conversation. “See you around, man.”

“See you,” Matteo says.

Matteo takes David’s hand when they’re out of the building, and on their way to the bus stop.

\--

David keeps on a shirt or a sweater during sex sometimes. Not all the time, not even all that often, but sometimes. And sometimes he keeps on the dark blue hoody.

Matteo’s got his face buried in David’s neck, his nose at David’s pulse point and his mouth probably drooling all over the fabric of the hoody. He bites down on it, while David’s moaning his name right by his ear. It’s electric, it always is, having sex with David. David’s hands are on Matteo’s naked back, and Matteo feels engulfed by the soft fabric of the hoody.

When Matteo comes, he makes sure the fabric is pushed high up on David’s stomach before he’s makes a mess of David’s lower abdomen.

“I’m so hot,” David complains after Matteo’s found himself ungracefully flopped down on top of his boyfriend.

“You are,” Matteo agrees. “So hot.” 

David’s got his hands curled around Matteo’s neck and he’s softly pulling at the short hairs on his nape. “I’m going to forgive you that terrible joke,” David says.

“How gracious of you,” Matteo mumbles.

“Because I obviously just wore you out beyond all capability-“ David has to take a deep breath here before he can keep going “of partaking in actual witty conversation.”

“Yes, you’re the man,” Matteo deadpans.

“I love you, but you’re crushing me and I’m going to die from overheating, and then you’ll be lying on a corpse.”

“Fucking grim,” Matteo complains.

It takes some effort for Matteo to get up from on top of David and plop down next to him. Matteo instantly feels cold and kind of gross, there are more tacky wet spots on his body than he cares to investigate right now.

David fumbles with the hoody, obviously still a bit out of breath and boneless. Matteo watches him struggle in amusement for a couple of moments, as he’s trying to wiggle out of the hoody, before stepping in.

“C’mere,” Matteo says, heaving himself upright and helping David out of it.

David kisses him in thanks before lying down on the bed again. “Let’s go take a shower,” David suggests, not really looking all that ready to move himself.

“Ugh, I hate the shower.”

David laughs and Matteo is helpless to do anything but smile back. 

“The shower is _good_,” David says.

“No, I refuse to accept that,” Matteo whines.

“I’m going to lead by example,” David says, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

David eventually manages to get up and step into his boxers. “Gimme my hoody?” He asks.

“No,” Matteo says. He’s been holding on to it ever since David took it off.

“What do you mean, no?” David laughs.

“You’re covered in spunk, you’re gonna get it dirty.”

“It _is_ dirty,” David rolls his eyes.

Matteo grabs around the floor until he uncovers the shirt he was wearing earlier, and gives that to David instead.

“You better not wear that hoody before washing it,” David says.

“Uhu,” Matteo ‘agrees’.

“I’m serious, Matteo, it’s super gross.”

“I said okay, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t, actually,” David points out.

“Are we gonna shower or just talk all day?” Matteo asks, jumping out of bed himself and putting on his discarded boxers. Once David has turned for the door, he hastily shoves the hoody under his pillow before following his boyfriend out.

\---

Ultimately, it’s not the persistent grass stain on the sleeve, or the little hole in the pocket, that means the end of the hoody. It’s Matteo’s own goddamn fault.

He knows he’s pouting but he really can’t help it. He’s got the hoody soaking in a sink filled with warm water and dish soap. The harsh lighting in the bathroom isn’t really helping the situation look any better. 

There’s grease and oil all over the right sleeve, and some on the front as well. It’s fucking depressing. 

“Babe,” David says again, hooking his chin over Matteo’s shoulder and hugging him from behind. “What was I supposed to do? Let you walk home after the chain fell off your bike?”

“You could’ve taken off the sweater,” Matteo pouts.

“It was freezing cold and I wasn’t wearing anything underneath.”

Matteo continues to pout at the sink.

David squeezes him a bit tighter.

“I can buy a new one,” David says.

“It won’t be the same,” Matteo sulks.

“How do you know? You might like it even more than this one,” David says.

“I mean, maybe,” Matteo says, just because he’s already embarrassed about how big of a deal he’s making out of this and he doesn’t want to make it even weirder.

“It’s just a hoody,” he tries to make himself believe it.

“Yeah,” David agrees softly. “But you kind of liked it a lot, so I get it.”

“I kind of did,” Matteo agrees.

They leave the hoody to soak while they get changed for bed and burry themselves under the blankets. David wraps himself around Matteo, and Matteo is happy to be so engulfed by David.

The hoody is pretty ruined, the morning light doesn’t make it look any better than it did the previous day. Matteo tries to wash it twice, but his second attempt is half-assed at best. He’s kind of given up by that point. Resigned himself to the loss of his favourite hoody. 

He still keeps it in his closet though, leaves it there on the bottom of his pile of sweaters and hoodies. It’s comforting to just see it lying there sometimes, while he’s pulling out his clothes for the day. 

For a while after that, Matteo kind of stick to his own clothes. Sometimes David will wear some of his, and then when Matteo puts them on it smells like David. It’s not exactly the same, but it’s still really _nice_. 

The first week of his second year of uni, David buys a burgundy school hoody. This one has a zipper, and the logo is smaller and on the chest. Matteo is fond of it pretty much straight away. David wears it every day that first week, for the opening week at school. He’s involved in a welcome thing for the new students and apparently everyone is wearing school apparel that whole week. 

Matteo allows him that first week, before he’s back to stealing the hoody every chance he gets. Just like before, David doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments mean the world ♥ you can also find me [on tumblr](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/).


End file.
